


cordial

by MulaSaWala



Series: the short ones collection [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, but they don't know it, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: cor·dialˈkôrjəl/adjective: cordialwarm and friendly."the atmosphere was cordial and relaxed"synonyms:	friendly, warm, genial, affable, amiable, pleasant, fond, affectionate, warmhearted, good-natured, gracious, hospitable, welcoming, heartynoun: cordial; plural noun: cordials1.another term for liqueur.a sweet fruit-flavored drink."wine cups and fruit cordials"2.a comforting or pleasant-tasting medicine.





	cordial

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to [dr(o/a)ught](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11251935)
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like this could be a more lighthearted version of [the sequel of obligation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10997550)? all the love is there, but the proverbial axe of their regard being unrequited doesn't hang quite so heavily over them? like, they may not know that the other person is in love with them (yet), but they're pretty sure he cares, at least.

 

 

It is a strange thing, how Reese and Finch set about caring for each other. Harold Finch wants to give John Reese the world, wants him to be happy, when all John needs is the same for Harold.

 

(It is a positive feedback loop of affection)

 

I cherish you, Harold thinks, when there is time for quiet thoughts in their lives.

It is a guilty pleasure, like sneaking away into a well-hidden garden. each impulse to touch or caress, to pamper or provide, is a flower, growing. Admire it, yes; not to be plucked, it withers away in time due time, giving rise to more.

 

I am devoted to you, John feels in his bones, not a thought really, but a piece of himself, a cornerstone.

It is what his broken compass heart sees as true north. The weight of it is lovely, not a ball and chain, but an anchor on a ship in troubled waters.

 

of course, a ship is safer at harbor

 

(but that's not what ships are for)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a fan of that summary (how do you summarize something so short?), and i'm having second thoughts about how i'm mixing metaphors with Reese, but I wanted to post this before I change my mind.


End file.
